Unicron tries to urge Twilight to finish Danielle/Twilight and her friends vs Unicron
This is how Unicron tries to urge Twilight to finish Danielle and Twilight and her friends vs Unicron goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Equestria Girls. stands above the defeated Danielle when Unicron appears Unicron: Yes. Finish her. She was weak, broken. Finish her and you can take your rightful place at my side. gets ready to blast Danielle Sunset Shimmer: No! tries interfere when Unicron blasts her with lightning from his hands and Sunset falls to the ground. Unicron continues blasting Sunset with lightning as Vice Principle Luna looks at Twilight Vice Principal Luna: Twilight Help her! looks at Sunset and looks at Danielle. Twilight tries to think Twilight Sparkle: Okay. But which one? looks between Danielle and Sunset Twilight Sparkle: Come on, think. looks between her two friends and decides to help Sunset first Unicron: Now, the Magic of Friendship ends here. pushes Sunset away from the lightning blast Unicron: Your hope makes you weak. Twilight Sparkle: My hope is more than just my weakness. It is what ignites me and my friends' magic. Sunset Shimmer: And Danielle is also our friend. helps Danielle to her feet Unicron: You will never escape the dark side. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yes, I will. touches Danielle and mimics her powers and blasts Unicron Unicron: You should've finished Danielle. You could've ruled by my side. Twilight Sparkle: Well, you thought wrong. looks at Danielle and Sunset and they nod in agreement Unicron: Wait. You're up to something. Twilight Sparkle: And we don't feel bad about it either. powers Twilight, who ponies up, along with Sunset and the CHS girls. Unicron looks at Twilight, who blasts him again, severally injuring him Unicron: You were destined to destroy me. Do it. Give in to your hatred. prepares to when Sunset touches her shoulder Sunset Shimmer: Don't. Twilight Sparkle: It's a trick. He's stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be lost to the darkness forever. thinks then calms down, and strikes Unicron calmly Twilight Sparkle: I am more powerful when I'm calm. Optimus was right. When I used Drift's strength against him, I lost my calm back then. to the beginning of the film Optimus Prime: Drift, don't provoke arguments. It won't solve anything. Drift: Do not tolerate her, Optimus. Optimus Prime: Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons. Drift: Oh, really? to punch Twilight Optimus Prime: Drift, don't. uses her magic to stop Drift from punching her and uses his strength against him Optimus Prime: What? Twilight Sparkle: I used Drift's strength against him. Optimus Prime: Twilight, you just lost your calm. ends Twilight Sparkle: Now, we can defeat Unicron together. grabs the Element of Magic and prepares to use it when suddenly a stream of magenta coloured magic flows towards Twilight, Sunset, Danielle and their friends Unicron: No! What are you doing?! Twilight Sparkle: Unicron: You think you can defeat me, the ''real ''Lord of Chaos?